


"Tomorrow."

by Beautiful_lies_x



Series: Of Footie and Friends [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt Merlin, M/M, Mild Language, Protective Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_lies_x/pseuds/Beautiful_lies_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just a fractured arm and broken foot. It looks worse than it is. Promise."</p><p>Arthur insists on taking care of Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Tomorrow."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hey, hey, remember the time when I cried because I got 50 kudos on the series all together?  
> Yeah.  
> Well,  
> "I Don't Care" NOW HAS 111 KUDOS WHAT? THANK YOU I LOVE YOU ALL <3
> 
> Morgana's outfit here: http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=135180166

Arthur bit into his meal sulkily. He glared up at his father in frustration, eyes narrowed, jaw set. 

"This is delicious, Uther!" The woman complimented, her brown eyes sparkling. "Don't you think, Arthur?"

Arthur stared moodily at Mithian, "He didn't actually  _make_ it. The maids did a good job though."

"Arthur!" Uther admonished. "Thank you, Mithian, you're a lovely girl."

The blonde groaned, "Yeah, you are a lovely  _girl._ " he muttered under his breath. He straightened as a song rung through his jean pocket.  _  
_

_Taking over this town,_

_They should worry._

Arthur smirked, and excused himself, holding the phone to his ear. "Merlin!" he exclaimed, "Rang to save me?"

Merlin laughed, "Mithian mean then?"

"No, not at all!" Arthur insisted, genuinely, running his fingers through his silky blonde hair. "It's more that father has spent all this time trying to set us up."

Merlin winced, "Ouch. Sorry, sweetheart."

"Not your fault."

"Anyway, I was calling because I wanted to know when you're next going to Morgana's house." 

Morgana had recently moved in with her boyfriend Leon in a huge two bedroom apartment, where Arthur often stayed the night. Merlin was no longer allowed in Uther's house after he had caught them making out, but Morgana had no problem with letting Merlin stay as long as he liked. Morgana  _loved_ Merlin.

"Tomorrow, probably." Arthur answered, "You coming?"

Merlin nodded, before realizing Arthur couldn't see him. "Of course I am. Can you pick me up? I can't get anywhere with my bloody leg."

Arthur laughed, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." Merlin promised.

The phone beeped, indicating the call's end, and Arthur stowed into his pocket. He returned to the dining room, sheepishly apologizing. "Sorry, Mithian. Had to take that call."

"No problem," Mithian smiled flirtatiously. She flipped her long hair over her shoulder, the movement causing the loose cream sleeve of her dress to slip down and reveal her pale skin. "Who were you talking to?"

Arthur smiled, settling back in his chair. "Just my boyfriend." He causally replied, ignoring Uther's face contorting with rage.

"Your...  _boyfriend?_ " Mithian replied cautiously, her eyebrows pulled together. 

Arthur frowned at her, "Yes, my _boyfriend_ , Merlin. We've been dating almost six months now?" 

Mithan wiped her mouth on the serviette. "I'm sorry." She pushed away from the table and stood up. "I have to go." She smiled courteously at Uther, then Arthur. "It's been lovely. Thank you."

Arthur turned to his father incredulously. "You _honestly_ didn't tell her?"

"That's enough, Arthur." Uther snapped, taking a huge bite of his steak.

"I'll say."

 

 

 

> Text to Merlin <3:
> 
> _On my way, ready?_

 

> Text to Arthur :D
> 
> _Yep, hurry up!_

Arthur grinned, and turned into Merlin's driveway, killing the ignition. He jumped out of his,  _HIS!_ , brand new car. He actually patted it as he walked to the door. He gave a short, sharp knock and stepped back, waiting. 

"Arthur!" Hunith exclaimed, delighted. "Merlin's been waiting ever so anxiously for you."

 _"Mum!"_ Merlin groaned, exasperated. He walked, well, no, hopped into view, leaning heavily on his crutch.

"Hello cripple." Arthur teased.

"Shut up." Merlin said affectionately. His arm had healed faster than his leg, although it was still in plaster, it no longer needed the sling. Along the plaster covering it, Arthur could clearly see all the delicate and precise drawings he had grudgingly let Freya bestow upon him. It actually looked pretty cool. Arthur took Merlin's bag from Hunith, grinning at him and giving a soft kiss when he limped over. Merlin threw his leg an annoyed stare and Arthur softly smirked.

"Two more weeks." he told the sulky brunet.

"Two weeks too many." Merlin said reproachfully.

"You're pathetic."

"You love me." Merlin grinned at him.

"Yeah, yeah, I do."

Hunith suddenly cooed, reminding them both that she was there. "Alright, you two. Off you go, poor Morgana's probably waiting to see you, Merlin! She's such a sweetheart, that girl is."

"Yeah, _geez_   _Mer_ lin. How could you leave  _poor_ Morgana waiting?" Arthur teased.

"What? But you-" Merlin spluttered. "I hate you."

Arthur blew him a kiss. He gently helped him down the stair and into his car.

"Woah!" Merlin exclaimed feeling the interior. "This is sweet! You're so lucky!"

"I bought it, Merlin." Arthur rolled his eyes, "That's not luck."

"Shut up." Merlin paused for a couple of seconds before adding, "I love you."

 

"Merlin!" Morgana exclaimed smiling at him. "It's lovely to see you again." She was dressed up to the max, and she looked good. Her black hair was twisted up in some complicated braid bun thingy, she wore a strapless lace black dress and some high (like, really,  _high_ ) heels. She also had what looked like a real emerald strung across her neck, and her signature blood red lips.

"Hey Morgana, going out?" Merlin replied, dropping his voice to tease, "Going to meet some boys?"

"I should hope not." Leon said from the doorway, jokingly. He wore a black suit and a green tie, they looked like a darling couple. It was  _sickening,_ according to Arthur.

"I would never." The beauty joked back, flirtatiously. 

"You are  _disgustingly_ cute. I might be sick." Arthur pulled a face. _  
_

"Come on, like you aren't with Merlin." Leon replied, wrapping an arm around Morgana's waist.

She giggled, in a very un-Morgana-like fashion. "I hate that I don't get to see you more tonight, Merlin! Money for pizza is on the kitchen bench, just dump your stuff in Arthur's room. Have fun boys!" She wiggled her fingers at them, diamond rings flashing. 

"Bye Morgie! Don't get in too much trouble!" Arthur called after her.

"I'll try!" Morgana yelled back as the door slammed shut.

Merlin turned to him, "Pizza then?"

"Hell yes. Oh! And I rented a  _Few Good Men._ You are welcome."

Merlin pumped his fist. "Oh my god, yes, I love that movie."

Arthur threw Merlin's bag onto his bed, and helped his boyfriend to the couch in the main living room. "Hawaiian and BBQ Chicken with no cheese?"

"Ah, you know me so well." 

Arthur smiled, "You know, I still don't understand your aversion to putting cheese on chicken pizza."

Merlin sat up straighter, looking betrayed. "It simply isn't right!" he insisted. "Chicken and cheese should, no,  _deserve_ to be loved  _separately._ How can I show my love for both of them equally? It's too much. I think this is what it's like to be a parent."

Arthur rolled his eyes and laughed. "It's pizza!"

"It's my baby." Merlin dead-panned.

"I'm beginning to worry about you."

 

Two pizzas, and two movies later; _(_ _A Few Good Men,_ Merlin's favourite and  _Good Will Hunting,_ Arthur's) Merlin was lying on Arthur's lap. Music blared from Arthur's phone, OneRepublic's (" _They're so fucking great, okay?" Arthur defended)_ 'Something I Need'. They both sang along, loudly. One of Arthur's hands was tangled in Merlin's dark hair, the other tapping against his uninjured leg.

"Oh," Arthur's voice suddenly cut through the music. "This next line is about you, Merlin!"

Merlin paused, and cocked his head in confusion.

_Last night I think I drank too much, yeah_  
 _Call it our temporary crutch, hey_  
 _With broken words I've tried to say_

"Get it?" Arthur teased. "Crutch?"

"I hate you." Merlin laughed.

"No, you really don't."

And when Leon and Morgana came home, at three AM, mind you, they found the pair wrapped up on the couch, Arthur's hand still stroking Merlin's hair, even in his sleep. Merlin was pressed against Arthur's stomach, his broken leg between Arthur's, and his uninjured one dangling off the couch. Arthur's other hand was soft against his boyfriend's waist; below Merlin's broken arm, his other hand trailed upwards and entwined with Arthur's. Morgana cooed quietly, and gently draped a blanked over the lovers. Leon pressed a kiss to her hair, and they silently made their way to their bedroom.

Yes, when Leon and Morgana came home at 3AM that morning, it was obvious to all that Merlin really didn't hate Arthur after all.

And maybe, just maybe, that they might  _truly_ be in love.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. I feel quite hesitant about posting this one. It doesn't feel as good as the others. I'm not very proud. Oh well. I hope you enjoyed it anyway.
> 
> ((I don't own Something I Need, full rights pertain to: Sony/ATV Tunes LLC, Midnite Miracle Music, Velvet Hammer Music and OneRepublic.  
> I don't own King and Lionheart full rights pertain to: Sony/ATV Songs LLC and Of Monsters and Men (band)  
> I don't own Good Will Hunting rights to: Be Gentlemen Limited Partnership, Lawrence Bender Productions, Miramax Films and the cast and crew.  
> I do not own A Few Good Men rights to: Columbia Pictures Corporation (as Columbia Pictures), Castle Rock Entertainment and cast and crew  
> I don't own (The Adventures of) Merlin. Full rights to: Shine, BBC Wales and full cast and crew)) 
> 
> ^^Ugh, disclaimers suck.


End file.
